The New Students: Blackstar's New Challenger!
by Hollow-Point-Pen
Summary: OC'S Join the Dwma only to run in to Black Star and his crew but his Star clan Marking sends Shivers up their spines making them reliving bad memories that haunt them to this day. Can they play nice and learn to trust black star and his crew or will they get revenge for what was done to them. Rated T for future content.


_The new students: Black star's new challenger? _

"_Remind me why we agreed to go the school this early in the morning again?" Yawned her Meister as he scratched his short messy blonde hair. _

"_You're the one who wanted to join Death Weapon Meister Academy you should have thought about that before you agreed." She Said with a roll of her Heterochromic eyes. _

_Today he was wearing A light blue dress shirt, untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a few buttons undone at the top. He matched this with Black slacks and shoes. It was completely different compared to her clothes. She wore A purple zip-up hoodie with the hood up over a lime green tank top that came out under her black T-shirt with Blue jeans and sneakers. They were opposites in almost every way he was a Friendly Jokester, She was Aloof and serious. It was hard to believe these two could even get along let alone be friends but they were. _

"_How are you not tired?" He questioned "you were up later than me."_

"_I never said I wasn't" she shrugged "_I_ just don't complain about it" she finished with a yawn. _

_The pair jogged up the steps in front of them leading to a strange looking black and white building covered with skulls and red spikes sticking out of it despite this odd décor it was somewhat welcoming, the way the building was set up you did not notice the strange look up close. As the two entered they walked down hall after hall, finally finding the Crescent Moon class._

"_Well we found the class room but we're late." She groaned_

"_So…. It means we get a dramatic entrance and you know how I feel about those" He joked. She saw that familiar playful spark that meant trouble for her in his Chocolate brown eyes they were hidden behind his square rimmed Brown Glasses._

"_Great. According to the paper The Professor's is named Stein." she added before he opened the door for them._

Upon entering the duo were stopped by a man in a patchwork lab coat, and dark shirt with gray hair, cracked glasses and an unsightly screw sticking out of his head that he kept twisting. "You're the new students I presume." He looked them up and down. "Hmmm I see." he said as he continued to study them. "Well why don't you introduce yourselves to the class then find a seat." He droned as he leaned over the back of a Patchwork themed computer chair. The boy then with a huge grin waved to class "twin hook swordsman Kankyo Hirou and this is my weapon Shizuka Maketa" He said in a loud rough voice. He motioned to the girl next to him hiding under the hood of her jacket, she gave a curt nod. "Say hi Shizuka" he teased as he lightly nudged her. "Hey" she simply responded in a silvery voice as she started towards the stairs that led to some open seats. He shook his head and smiled as he jogged up the steps behind her.

"Hey, wake up." Said Shizuka as she lightly shook her partner's shoulder "class is over."

"So what did we learn about?" Kankyo asked adjusting his glasses.

"Not much Professor just dissected some kind of bird" She said as she gathered her books.

"And I missed it! Why didn't you wake me" He whined

"you said you were tired" she stated with a shrugged as the headed outside.

"Hey! New kid!" shouted a voice from behind them. They turned to find the voice belonged to a blue haired boy with Tall black haired girl in tow.

"I think he's talking to you." She droned.

"Why me? You're new too." He shot back. She shrugged.

"Uh…Yeah!? asked Kankyo to the blue-ette

"I am Mighty Black star and I will surpass god! I thought you would want to meet the big star you been hearing so much about" Shouted the boy with a huge grin. He wore a black sleeve less shirt with white pants That changed to Black at the knee and black boots with white toes.

"Hi Black star It's nice to meet you." Said Kankyo beaming "But I have never heard of you." "What about you Shizuka?"

He looked at his partner she seemed frozen in place staring at the boy in front of them. "No." she said in a monotone but the look in her eyes was clear_. _It was fear. _He looked as his partner with a worried look he had seen her scared before but she never froze she fought it_.This, this was different it was not just fear she was breaking down inside something he had only seen once before._ 'What about this kid caused this?' __He thought.__ 'She was always indifferent with new people'. _He studied the kid in front of him cautiously then he saw it, the symbol. _'Star clan'_ he thought darkly as he stepped in front of Shizuka. She would get mad at him for try protecting her later but he was raised a gentlemen and part of that was to protect those who needed it and she needed it. _'We thought they were gone the last few who had escaped the wipe out were killed.' _He clenched his teeth trying to hold in his anger. They were acting friendly so for now he would act the same.

"Well you are new here so I bet you were too busy to hear about the great Black star" Yelled the boy unaware of reactions in front of him. Just then his companion who had been silent up till now spoke up.

"Do you guys need help with anything?" she asked sweetly She wore a Tan, sleeveless outfit with a skirt that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star on the right side of the chest. With her long black hair pulled into a pony tail.

The girl's words snapped Shizuka out of her comatose state. _'If they intend to do us harm' _she thought _'they aren't going to show it here' _Placing a hand on her meister's shoulder to let him know it was fine. 'him and his Chivalry' She thought fighting the urge to her eyes. But she was glad he was their she needed the support she still felt Like her knees were about to collapse under her and like room was spinning, she hated it after years of training herself to remain come and being ready for an encounter with 'them' this was not how she wanted to seem weak and cowardly. _'Well here is goes'_ she thought. Smiling she pulled off her hood showing her eyes and her face full for the first time since arriving at the school.

"No, we're fine thank you" she said sweetly as if nothing was wrong as if her body was not screaming out to her to run and hide before she could gauge their reactions A few kids shouted the boy Black star's name and the girl whose name was Tsubaki the voices belonged to A albino boy with shark like teeth wearing a Black and yellow jacket with red jeans and a girl with Blond pig tails and green eyes she wore a black suit top with a plaid green and red Skirt. They were followed by a Boy wearing a black suit with Three white stripes on the left side of his black hair and two girls both blond wearing the same outfit Of a red shirt with white tie, hat and Blue jeans. The main visible difference between the two was their height.

"Hey, Black star." Said the Albino Giving him a high five

"What's up Soul" he replied

"Morning Tsubaki, Black star." said the boy with White stripes in is hair. "I see you have met the new Students." he looked at them "Hello, I'm Death the Kid"

"I'm Liz" said the taller of the two girls behind him. "And this is my sister Patty"

"Hi" she giggled

"I'm scythe master Maka" said the girl with the pig tails "and this is my partner Soul she said as she pointed to the Albino."

"Hi, I'm Kankyo" he greeted to the party but refused to fully take his eyes of Black star.

"Shizuka" She stated looking over the crowd. "We are pleased to meet you." She said as she lightly elbowed her partner this was usually his job she was not social by choice Between the two of them he was the personality and she was the brains, not that he wasn't smart or That she didn't have a personality when she wanted, it just didn't come naturally to them.

"Cool Scar" said the boy named Soul

"And whoa your eyes are two different colors!" Said patty

"Um… yeah" she Replied looking at the ground unsure of how to react. Her scar that ran from under her right eye across her nose to the bottom of her left ear had never been Praised. It was strange, to her and Kankyo the scar was just a mark of a bad memory to everyone else it was something to stare at. Her eyes were a mark of the family she lost long ago one blue, one green. A family trait that now marked her for death nothing she saw to be special just another thing to hide. She continued to look at the ground mentally begging Kankyo to save her from having to be friendly. Finally He spoke making her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well it was nice meeting you all" He said with a winning smile "But we have to go." He lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "you see I feel asleep in class so Shizuka has to tutor me in what we learned."

Like always with Kankyo if you didn't know he was faking it would be impossible to tell that was something She envied about him not only did social interactions come naturally to him but even when he was as distressed as she was he did not show it.

"Before we go let me make sure I got this right." said Kankyo. Just like Kankyo he even pretends their names matter when they really don't course maybe they did to him. She would never know names rarely mattered to her they were just a sea of too her faces. He pointed to The boy in a suit "Death the Kid With Liz and her sister Patty" he moved his finger with each name. "Scythe master Maka with her weapon soul and the Might Black Star with Tsubaki Right? He asked as he looked at her. Tsubaki Nodded. "Great! "Nice meeting all of you!" he shouted with a wave as he left. Shizuka turned and followed without a good bye.

As soon as they were out of ear shot she asked "what are we going to do? They found us."

"I don't know" he answered "We have to get rid of him. we can't let him tell the others."

"Agreed"


End file.
